


Halcyon

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Getting high, divine imagery, soooo hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Two people reaffirm some core truths about  each other
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Halcyon

Just another day in the life of Chloe Price, Arcadia Bay’s well known dropout, loser, and known by many, many other insults.

But here, with Rachel, it seemed like everything was, well, great.

Blazing in her room with Rachel Dawn Amber was the highlight of Chloe’s hour, day, week, month, all in one.

As the haze began to overtake her mind, an oldie, from a CD she had forgotten she’d burned, came on.

Brainstorm, take me away from the norm

I’ve got to tell you something

This phenomenon, I had to put it in a song

And it goes like

Chloe looked over to Rachel. She sat there, with a serene smile on her face, almost kind of goddess-like.

Whoa, Amber is the color of your energy

Whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally

Chloe wasn’t sure if it was the drugs, but, Rachel had a perfect golden glow, surrounding around her. Well, it almost definitely was the drugs, but, still…

You ought to know what brings me here

You glide through my head, blind to fear

And I know why

She thought about what they had went through, together. The lies from Rachel’s dad, finding Rachel’s birth mom. Chloe almost losing her to that fucking stab wound. It almost did seem like Rachel was blind to fear, sometimes. She was so damned brave…

Don’t give up your independence 

Unless it feels right

Nothing good comes easily

sometimes you’ve got to fight

“Chloe? I know we’ve gone through a lot of shit. We’ve fought like hell for each other, and there’s no fucking way I am ever giving you up”, Rachel said, in a soft serene voice, like it was a complete certainty. Like they would be together, and watch the stars burn for thousands of years. OK, so Chloe was officially high as fuck, but, damn that was a beautiful thought.

Whoa, amber is the color of your energy

whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally

Chloe stared at her divine seeming lover. She drew close, eyes wide, like she was about to partake in a blessed sacrament. Their lips connected, and Chloe felt energy flow between them. It felt like the golden glow that had been around Rachel, was passing into her. It felt amazing, like they were both gods.

“I love you so much, Rachel Amber. You’re my everything.”

“And you’re my everything, my heart”

Whoa

Brainstorm

Take me away from the norm

Whoa

I’ve got to tell you something

They relaxed back on Chloe’s bed. As the golden sun shined through the window, Chloe knew things weren’t perfect. She had David "Major Anger Issues" Madsen to deal with, and a life that was seemingly going nowhere.

But, here, with Rachel, everything seemed almost perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> “Blue light is harsh, and amber light doesn’t hurt your eyes, so to say that the color of someone’s energy is amber is kind of a cool way to pay a compliment” 
> 
> \- Nick Hexum, of 311
> 
> I heard this on my Spotify, looking for another 311 song, and it seemed a natural choice for a blazing session with Rachel and Chloe. I saw that quote, and the story cemented in my mind. Chloe’s “blue light”, her attitude, being harsh and confrontational. Rachel’s “amber light” is soothing and calming, a kind of yin/yang. Much like that same attitude brings Max out of her shell, in another yin/yang dichotomy. 
> 
> Also, amber is golden, and another word for gold is halcyon. Halcyon denotes a period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful. 
> 
> At least, for that moment, anyway.
> 
> "Amber" is by 311.
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
